Psychology Wiki:Upcoming conferences
This is the place to list upcoming conferences in date order. Please add to the list appropriately, and please delete items for finished events. 2012 January February March * XIII Workshop of Qualitative Research in Psychology (2012) ''' : Organization: Center for Qualitative Psychology, Topic: “Building bridges”, Dates: from March 11th until 14th 2012, Place: Achva Academic College of Education (Israel), Deadline: 30th September 2011 : Official webpage: http://www.qualitativepsychology.com/ : Contact: : Heidi Flavian: Heidi.flavian@gmail.com : Karin Schweizer: schweizer@ph-weingarten.de April May June July August September October November : '''10th International Conference on Transformative Learning : November 1-4, 2012 : San Francisco, CA : Hosted by the Center for Transformative Learning at Meridian University : A Future for Earth: : Re-Imagining Learning for a Transforming World : The futures of our planet and humanity are inextricably woven together. Profound transformations in our world are currently underway on many dimensions — personal, environmental, cultural, societal, and economic. To engage these challenges, we must collaboratively re-imagine how we engage individuals, institutions, and societies in learning new capacities and habits of being. At the upcoming Tenth International Conference on Transformative Learning, we strive to envision a more coherent and dynamic praxis for transformative learning in multiple domains and at multiple levels. We gather to articulate with more diversity and clarity what we already know, and to explore what we can discover together, to create a just and sustainable future. : Official webpage: http://meridianuniversity.edu/index.php/about-the-conference : Conference Location in San Francisco: Hyatt Regency San Francisco Airport, 1333 Bayshore Highway, Burlingame, California, USA 94910 : Contact: Kat McNeill: KatMcNeill@meridianuniversity.edu : Registration: For conference rates and general registration information click here. December 2013 January February March April May * XIV Workshop of Qualitative Research in Psychology (2013) :: Organization: :: Center for Qualitative Psychology :: Topic: :: “Conflicts in Qualitative Research”, Dates: from May 17th until 19th 2013 at the University of Jaén (Spain ) :: Official webpage: :: http://www.qualitativepsychology.com/ :: Contact: :: Karin Schweizer: schweizer@ph-weingarten.de June We are pleased to invite you to attend the 1st International Congress of Cognitive Behavioral Coaching, which will take place in Cluj-Napoca, Romania, from 12th to 15th of June 2014. This is the first international congress in the field of cognitive-behavioral coaching, organized by the International Association of Cognitive Behavioral Coaching (IACBC). The Congress will be hosted by the Babeş-Bolyai University, which is the oldest academic institution in Romania, bringing together the cultural, scientific, and religious traditions in Transylvania. With 21 faculties, more than 45.000 students and academic curricula for different specializations in Romanian, Hungarian, German and English, Babeş-Bolyai University is actively involved in developing the field of psychological coaching through its International Coaching Institute and European Coaching Center, and supporting the European and International academic associations, like the IACBC. The International Coaching Institute/European Coaching Center is an academic spin-off in the Department of Clinical Psychology and Psychotherapy, which represents a pole of excelency for training and research in cognitive-behavioral interventions, and functions in strong connection with the The International Institute for the Advanced Studies of Psychotherapy and Applied Mental Health. The 1st International Congress of Cognitive Behavioral Coaching promises to be a memorable event from a scientific, cultural and social perspective alike. The programme includes keynote addresses, roundtable discussions, panel debates, symposia, open papers, poster sessions, pre-congress and in-congress workshops covering a full range of cognitive-behavioral coaching applications at introductory, intermediate and advanced levels. We are happy to be able to host the first edition of the International Congress of Cognitive Behavioral Coaching...more information: www.iccbc2014.ro July August September October November December 2014 January February March * XV Workshop of Qualitative Research in Psychology (2014) :: Organization: :: Center for Qualitative Psychology :: Topic: :: “How to publish and disseminate qualitative research”, Dates: from Mach 28th until 30th 2014 at the University of Education, Weingarten (Germany) :: Official webpage: :: http://www.qualitativepsychology.com/ :: Contact: :: Karin Schweizer: schweizer@ph-weingarten.de April May June July August September October November December 2015 January February March April May June July August September October November December 2016 January February March April May June July August September October November December 2017 January February March April May June July August September October November December 2018 January February March April May June July August September October November December 2019 January February March April May June July August September October November December 2020 January February March April May June July August September October November December See also *Continuing professional development *Current events *2007 *2008 External links * Psychology Conferences Worldwide - at conferencealerts.com * Psychology conferences - at allconferences.com * International Listing of CONGRESSES & CONFERENCES in Psychology * Medscape Conferences * UpcomingConferences at NeuroWiki * Upcoming confrences listed at PsychScholar * BPS page coordinating publicity of CPD events in the UK category:conferences category:lists